


El Diablo

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: El Diablo, F/M, He's to innocent, Precious Chato Santana, Uggghhh Diablo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Chato Santana is to pure for this cruel world.





	

Title: El Diablo

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Suicide Squad

Series: none

Pairings: Harley Quinn/Joker

Characters: Chato Santana/El Diablo, Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Boomerang, Joker and Croc.

Summary: Chato Santana is to pure for this cruel world.

Disclaimer: Suicide Squad is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"How many?"

Chato glanced up from his position against the bar wall to find everyone watching him.

"What?"

"How many times, have people tried to kill you silly?" Harley asks as if she was talking about the rain. "I've had five attempts before they realized, puddin would destroy anyone who touches me. I still remember the time he skinned someone for me. Ohh puddin." The crazy girl had a far away look in her eyes as she thought about her puddin.

Deadshot raised a eyebrow, "I lost count after fifty-five."

"Three." Boomerang added into the conversation. Shoving at Croc, he motioned for the somewhat man to add "Ten."

"Now how about you, flamey?"

"Once." Chato announced. Everyone stopped drinking before Harley made a gesture for him to continue.

"I was fifteen. They threw liquid bottles into my house with burning towels in them. I walked out the house on fire before I stopped it. You can't kill a man named El Diablo with fire and then no tried again."

Everyone froze to stare at El Diablo, the younger man looked tired.

Tired of his powers and hurting people. El Diablo didn't say anything else as he took a long slip of his cold water.

He no reason to say anything.

He was to pure for this cruel world.


End file.
